


why don't we all just date each other?

by demipancake



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, and it would be adorable, it would fix all the romance issues in the show, listen all of them should just date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: Marco and Tom get into a fight about who gets to go with Star on a mission.





	why don't we all just date each other?

**Author's Note:**

> listen ace gave me the prompt of "i need a tomstarco fic but when it starts out tom and marco keep trying to Fight For Stars Love but then Gay™ happens and everyones happy" so here it is lmao

A mass of blonde hair flopped over the end of the double bed, the owner playing a game on her hand mirror. Star squinted at the screen, focused on beating her high score. She could hear faint voices, but put them to the back of her mind in favour of the game.

The princess sighed as the little avatar plunged to his death yet again. She was about to retry when she realised the voices were getting louder. She couldn't quite make out the words, but the voices sounded like Tom, her boyfriend, and Marco, her squire. From the sound of it, they were arguing.

Star sat up, and, throwing her mirror onto her bed, stood up, walked to the door, and put her ear to it.

“No, Marco, I'm her boyfriend, this is my job,” Tom’s voice sounded like he was getting angry.

“Yes, fair point, but as her  _ squire,  _ it is my job to accompany her on missions like this.” Marco just sounded irritated.

“No. Not missions like this. As her boyfriend, I realise I gotta spend more time with her. You spend more time with her than me!”

“Yeah, and that's understandable, because  _ I’m her squire. _ ”

Star kicked open the door, making both boys jump. “Okay, what is going on here?”

Marco sighed. “Tom thinks I shouldn't go with you on this mission because he wants to.”

Tom glared at Marco. “I’m her boyfriend, and I gotta spend more time with her!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Star held her hands out in a 'stop’ motion. “What even is the mission?”

“You have to go out into the Forest of Certain Death to get this healing flower that can only be harvested by royalty,” Marco said, “The queen is too busy to do it, so you have to go.”

“Right, okay, quick question, I’m not of royal blood. How does that work?”

“We don't know,” Tom sighed, “but it only appears once every hundred years, or something. Super rare. Gotta try to harvest it.”

“And, you two are bickering over who gets to come with me to see a  _ flower? _ ”

“In the Forest of Certain Death!” Marco protested, then sighed. “Maybe Tom should just go with you.”

“I don't need-” Star paused, “Wait, what?”

Tom blinked. “Yeah, what?”

“I mean, he has all his demon powers and stuff!” Marco shrugged. “He's probably better at fighting than me.”

“No, Marco, that's not true. You have all your karate stuff! I’m just good at burning things.”

“Uh, yeah, exactly. Burning things is way better than kicking things.”

“Wait, what's going on here?” Star looked between the two boys, but went unnoticed.

“But you're really good at kicking things, and dodging, and all that. I’m mediocre at burning things at best.”

“Nope, false. Remember when you sent Meteora to the Underworld? I could never do that.”

“Mmm, true, but I never could have done that if you hadn't thrown that piece of your dress over her eyes.”

“Guys, seriously, what's going on?” Star’s brow was furrowed in confusion. “A minute ago you were fighting over me.”

“You should just go with Star!”

“No, Marco, you should!”

At this point the two were inches away from each others’ face, Tom hovering off the ground slightly, towering over Marco. Tom started descending, the gap between their faces getting smaller until…

Their lips touched.

Immediately they both pulled away, Marco covering his mouth with one hand, both their faces completely red. Star’s mouth dropped open and after a moment she started making noises of disbelief.

“Wh- uh, uh? Um? What- I-”

“Tom?!” Marco’s eyes were wide as he looked at the demon.

“I’m  _ sorry, _ I didn't- I didn't mean-” Tom mumbled apologies as the princess and her squire stared at him. “I- Marco, you can go with Star, I’m gonna… go…”

“Whoa, whoa, wait. I have no idea what just happened but it might be the answer to all our issues.” Marco put a hand on Tom's shoulder, stopping him from leaving. “Tom, what- what just happened?”

Tom lightly shoved Marco's hand away. “I- I just… I don't know!” The demon cried, “I- it might have been… on purpose?” Marco’s eyebrows shot up his head.

“Wait, do you have a crush on me?”

“NO! ...Maybe! ...Fine, yes, but I’m already dating Star and-”

Star’s eyes widened. “Wait, you like both of us?!” Tom closed his mouth and looked away. “Marco, do you like Tom?”

“I- uh, well…”

“You do! Oh, this is perfect.” Both boys’ heads swivelled round to stare at her. “Why don't we all just date each other?”

All three of Tom’s eyes widened. “That's a thing?!”

“Yeah! Marco told me about it when we were back on Earth! Uhh, I think it's called… ploymoray?”

“Poly- polyamory, Star.”

“Yeah!” Star had the biggest grin on her face. “Why don't we just form a polymory?”

“Poly _ a _ mory.”

“I mean… I mean it could work.” Tom paused. “Yeah. Let's try it.”

Marco shrugged. “I’m up for it.”

“Yay!” Star smiled, looking between her demon boyfriend and her squire-turned-boyfriend. “Our first order of business as a dating-trio:  _ both  _ of you coming with me to get that flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen i love these kiddos


End file.
